


A Love Poem by Martin

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Bittersweet, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poetry, an attempt at Martin's poetry, mutally sort of requited but also unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: A poem from Martin to Jon





	A Love Poem by Martin

I

love you

(A version of you)

and you

love me

(A version of me)

but the you now and the me now

are not

the same

(versions we used to be)

we're like ships in the distance

I hear you

I see you

You see me, you hear me

but

(our current versions)

we will never meet on the same course

~ by Martin for Jon

**Author's Note:**

> look I don't even know, the ghost of Martin Blackwood possessed me long enough to write this


End file.
